Roads Untraveled
by RubyRedBeast
Summary: "In the first time of my life, my heart actually skipped a beat."


**Hello Beatrice here, or so you can call me Beast! **

**This is my first ever fanfiction story, so please go easy on the judging, no flames please and enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Weep not for roads untraveled_

_Weep not for past left alone_

I won't cry of sadness and despair. I won't cry of hurt and the feeling of being alone. I won't cry of jealousy and anger. I just won't.

I'm not going to cry, because if I do, I'll regret it. Those tears brought back to many painful memories, I can't handle. All I can do is watch you, smile and laugh.

The two miserable things I can never ever do. But I was about too, until I found out.

You fell for another girl. One that was smarter, prettier, and had a better personality.

I know I don't _stand a chance__._ I never did_. _I wanted to be noticed by him.

But, it's to late. He's found love. I wish I can, just disappear into a cloud of dust, and let my remains wonder free into the world.

Each day I stare into the mirror knowing I'll **never** be happy. Look at myself.

Pale skin, blonde hair, brown eyes that represents the sign on tragedy. I just want to die in a hole and think about how I wasted 19 years of my life.

_'Cause beyond every bend, _

_is a long blinding end._

No matter how hard I try I can never find any sort of happiness. Each day my life goes by little by little.

I don't even think I can take it anymore. This is misery.

What did I do to deserve this. Was it because I forgot to take the bathroom pass with me in 1st grade? Or I ate the cookie from the jar? I just... don't know.

I give up on everything.

I hide behind a tree and look at you for the last time. I see you kissing her, closing your eyes, and your lips moving in sync.

Once you break apart I see you mouth to her, ' I love you.'

The words I never heard anybody say to me, the words that no one will ever say to me.

My heart that was shattered into a million, breaks in to trillions.

I wanted you to whisper that you love me. The one who would hold me, kiss, and touch me. The one and only Natsu Dragneel.

To bad that can't happen. He doesn't even know who I am. I'm just a hollow ghost.

You know what, not even that, they even get more attention than me. All I could I say is, I don't exist.

_It's the worst kind of pain I know._

I want to have friends! But, I'm to damn scared! I just wanna scream. Scream all the hell I want, but that won't get me anywhere. It won't make me feel better. I won't automatically come alive.

That's not me. I'm just a piece of dust that everybody walks away from. Or don't even notice.

_Give up your heart left broken  
And let that mistake pass on_

I would do anything in the world just to feel the pleasure of love.

I wish I could somehow get a magic wand, and grant my wish for forever happiness.

But life sucks, than you die. What more could I ask for?

There's nothing I can do about this. I have to keep living my depressing life.

Or I could just end it. I don't even see the problem. No one knows me. Probably if they did, they wouldn't like me.

I'm not a perfect hottie like Cana Alberona. Or smart beauty like Ezra Scarlet.

And finally, I'm not the one who has a great personality like, Lisanna Strauss.

I'm nowhere near them. Just a stupid, ugly, jealous stalker.

_'Cause the love that you lost_

_wasn't worth what it cost_

I.

_And in time you'll_

_be glad it's gone_

Just.

Want.

To.

Die.

My life mean nothing to people, so I'm going to end everything. So I can go to a better place. Even though soon enough, I'm going to be deceased, I still want the people that I envy to know what happened to me. So I send a letter.

* * *

"A letter in our lockers, that's odd." Gray Fullbuster said. "What for?" Jellal Fernandez asked. "Dunno,I'll read I guess." Natsu Dragneel said picking up the letter to read it.

"**Your probably wondering why you have this letter in your locker. Funny thing is that your other close friends have it too. My name is Lucy Heartfillia.**

**I've been watching you people interact. I've watched you smile, laugh, share hugs and kisses. The thing no one ever done to me. I have no family or friends, you do. I envy it. I have been for too long, so I want to kill myself. By the time your reading this I should be on my way to the nearest cliff. You may think it's ridicolous I told you guys about my life, but I always wanted to be your friends. Bye I'll be watching over you.**

**Lucy."**

"Oh my gosh...I can't believe this, we have to find her quickly before she kills herself!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"I can't even think straight...my gosh...we have to save her, come on!" Erza said as they ran out the school.

* * *

_Weep not for roads untraveled  
Weep not for sights unseen_

Here am I at edge of the cliff, staring down. I just can't wait to see myself plummet towards the earth.

I take one step closer.

But, then I hear faint sounds of people screaming.

I turn around to be met with the people I envy. Without thinking I fall back. I see the look of hurt and sadness in their eyes. "I can't believe they came.."I said as I whispered my last words.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But that's what I _thought. _Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me up. My eyes snapped open. I was in the arms, of Natsu. "Don't do that again..." He whispered in my ear deviously,but soon enough I was tackled by hugs from my idols. Erza and Cana.

"Why in the world would you kill yourself! Never EVER do that you hear me!" Cana screamed at me shaking my shoulders. "Yeah! If you wanted friends, all you had to do is ask." Erza said reassuring a smile. I eye everyone. They all grinned at me nodding their head.

Finally I had the guts to hug them back. A sigh of relief escaped their lips.

"And you know, we all care for each other, so don't you dare think we'd turn our backs on you for no reason." Natsu said as he walked up to me, stretching out a hand. I gladly took it.

_May your love never end  
And if you need a friend  
There's a seat here alongside me_

" Come on, you can come with us, okay?" Gray said. I nodded rapidly and he just laughed. It just beautiful.

We started walking, but soon I stopped. "What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked me.

I stretched out my arms and sunk my head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist excepting the hug.

"Thank you." I whisper. I know I couldn't one of the most popular girl in the school, or be Natsu's girl, but at least I had a friend.

"Your welcome." He said back to me.

And for the first time in my life my heart actually _skipped a beat._

* * *

**How was it? I know it has a crappy ending, so please don't say it. I was going to say she fell off the cliff and died, but it would be to sad. I hope you all enjoyed it and it wasn't cheesy. Please no flames, im very fragile when it comes to these things, even if you try to be nice. Also review!**

**PEACE OUT!**

_**R~R~B**_

_**P.S I don't own the song! It Roads Untraveled by Likin Park.**_


End file.
